


Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Prologue-Abduction)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Anthony “Gay Tony” Prince is Bisexual, GTA Online Character - Freeform, Gen, Government Agent, IAA (Grand Theft Auto), Kidnapping, Non Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: IAA agent Marina Sanchez, leader of the IAA division across San Andreas, gets ready for yet another night on the town for partying. Little does she realize her corruption may have once again caught up with her...
Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061741
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Prologue-Abduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So yeah, I know this isn't the typical Uncharted fanfiction that I write. Outside of Uncharted, my other main series that I play these days and since 2017 is GTA V (5), and of course its Online. My character in GTAO is a female named Marina Sanchez and for some time, I've considered starting a side series involving her and her shenanigans as a corrupt IAA (IAA is GTA V/Online's version of the CIA) agent who has shady connections to certain criminals and nightlife figures across the worlds of San Andreas (California with Los Santos being LA), Liberty (NYC), and Vice City (Miami) despite her status.
> 
> She takes advantage of her status and uses her connections to her advantage in her wars against criminal groups who fall out of her favor as well as her government rivals in the FIB (FBI) and DEA as well as the PMC in Merryweather. She even has her own PMC to rival Merryweather and do her bidding named SSM (Shadow Syndicate Mercenaries). Outside of that, you'll find her partying and living the nightlife. 
> 
> That's Marina in a nutshell. But don't worry readers, my damsel in distress and bondage elements will be as prevalent as ever. Maybe not necessarily to the extent that my usual works do, but trust me, Marina will be in for a bad time in that as with any government agent like her, her life is always in danger and certain criminals not on her payroll will be looking to punish her if you know what I mean...
> 
> More or less, I'm looking for this to be a two to three-part series with maybe more pieces coming if I get it. Why now you may ask? Well for you GTAO fans, the new Island and its heist where you get to rob El Rubio came out this past Tuesday (December 15th) and while the Online may not have as much story relevance to it as past GTAs and even the story mode of V itself, there's still potential to make stories involving my GTA character as a potential anti-hero or even villainess. 
> 
> BTW for anyone that's caught on recently, I'm going back to my main works and doing grammar work on them using Grammarly; It's been a mostly great experience thus far and I'm looking forward to using it. BTW hopefully I can finally sit down and properly rewrite the final chapter at least of Finding Ubar within the next week so stay tuned. I wish everyone out there Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Stay safe and let's get into the Holiday spirit!
> 
> Update (Dec 19th)-OMG how did I not think of this name at first? Especially considering my OC has a relationship with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince from both GTA IV/The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA Online.
> 
> December 20th-Decided to do some relatively minor editing thanks to feedback from a Fanfic discord.

**Los Santos-East Vinewood: The Diamond Casino and Resort.**

Hanging up the phone, Marina Sanchez wondered what kind of creep would obsessively call an agent like her. Creep should know better. Her long bob blonde hair swung above her shoulders as she checked her make up. 

"Typical creep,” she huffed, crossing her tattooed arms, one with a large rose and the other with a female gambler throwing some dice. 

The 24-year-old head of the IAA division in San Andreas was getting ready for yet another hot date in-between her work in dealing with the major criminal groups across the state, her government rivals in the FIB and DEA, and even the newly approved by the US government PMC known as Merryweather. 

She was currently in one of her many trademark skimpy outfits being the reckless party girl she was despite her importance; this time it was her usual white crop barely covering her upper body and her black bikini bottom exposing her various body tattoos. 

Marina stared at her various tops across her left closet from her bed, wondering which top she was going to party in. She had crop tops of every color, tied t-shirts reminiscent of redneck girls from Vice, several leather halter tops, and various colored catsuits within sight hanging. 

“I just hope that creep Nick doesn't see me this time. God, I can't stand that fucker,” she said in a low angry tone, ranting about one of her usual stalkers as she grabbed a clothes hanger with a dark blue tied shirt highlighted by several large white buttons over it.

She took her crop top off and put the tied shirt on; the shirt covered most of her upper body excerpt her lower arms, still showing her tattoos, and her belly tattoo, a lipstick covered mouth chewing a stack of cash. 

She next focused on her several hangers filled with leather pants and leggings, before grabbing one with her favorite mocha brown leather khaki pants and sliding them on her legs, marked most notably by a red-stained Love Fist logo on her right leg. Marina had a thing for leather pants, in particular knowing she was such a tease to prying eyes every time she strolled in them. 

And lastly, she looked onto the floor filled with her various heeled boots, shoes, and sneakers, wondering which boots would hurt her feet the least. Her eyes came upon her five pairs of catsuit heeled boots, in particular her favorite pair, the dark brown boots before grabbing them and strapping them onto her feet. 

“Yes! Ready to impress!” She smiled before walking over to her mirror to put the final touches on herself. 

She first grabbed her favorite pair of hipster glasses, marble red retro colored from her closet to her left.

Then, as usual, she put on her lipstick as her cheek and neck tattoos shined in the mirror.

Finally, she grabbed from the left shelf her pair of AK47 themed large hoop earrings and latching them onto her ears. 

In her mind, she knew her on and off boyfriend, Tony Prince would really love her earrings. 

As usual, her brown leather khakis displayed her figure perfectly as she walked away from the mirror and over to the elevator door in her penthouse. She pressed the button and got in the elevator to get down to the casino floor for yet another night of sex, drugs, spending, and other shenanigans within the corrupt world of Los Santos. But little did Marina realize that this wouldn’t be just another night for her, and not in a good way….

Ten minutes later, Marina was outside the Diamond, being welcomed by the valet in his usual handsome white and red vested suit standing at the podium before the entrance as sunset approached Los Santos. 

“Hello, Miss Sanchez, off on the usual business? You need any vehicles brought up or anything?” he asked courteously, not wanting to get on the IAA agent’s bad side.

“No thanks. I’m good. Have a nice day and enjoy the money,” she replied, handing him the usual fifty dollars she always handed the casino valets when entering and exiting the Casino.

Marina then strolled down the right side of the casino towards the parking lot with her left arm on her hip, her pants displaying her checkered flag tattoo on her lower back and ass as usual with the routine stares and chatter by the few people standing outside the casino.

She had made it past the crosswalk and into the parking lot when suddenly a black SUV raced into the parking lot behind her and two men in green shirts and blue jeans got out towards Marina.

“Uh, who the fuck are you?” she hissed as she turned around.

But the men ignored her and grabbed her, tying her hands behind her back with tight white rope as she struggled to get free.

“Who the hell sent you? Do you know who the hell I am? I am-,” Marina yelled but was suddenly cut off when one of the men stuffed her mouth with a white foam wad before stuffing and tying it in with a large black cleave gag.

“MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!!!!!” she screamed, still struggling as she was then taken to behind the SUV, where the other man removed her glasses and put a tight dark red spec ski mask over her gagged face before opening the trunk.

Marina was then lifted by both men into the trunk as she could only muffle incoherent profanities and threats to her captors. They quickly tied her lower legs above her boots together as she was giving hopeless kicks and thrashing about before closing the trunk on her.

The duo finally got back into the front of the SUV and raced away from the casino, its destination unknown into the night.

(The Ballad of Marina Sanchez...To Be Continued) 


End file.
